Siempre estaré a tu lado
by Kaisa de Scorpio
Summary: Milo y Kanon son una pareja adorable,y se quieren mucho. Pero a su lugar de trabajo llegará un tercero en discordia a querer robarse al escorpión. ¿Logrará su objetivo?
1. El Chico Nuevo

**Hola! Aquí publicando mi primer fic de SS, así que no esperen nada del otro mundo. me es más fácil leer que escribir yaoi, jeje. Pero espero con la práctica, mejorar. También espero algún día escribir algo no yaoi, y quizás cómico, pero eso es lo más difícil. Por cierto, pésimo título. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA. **

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A TU LADO  
Kaisa de Scorpio **

**Capítulo 1. El Chico Nuevo**

-Feliz aniversario amor.- Decía un ojiverde de largos y azules cabellos a su acompañante, a quien ya dejaba en su departamento. La pareja vivía en el mismo condominio, incluso en el mismo piso, pero se habían conocido en el trabajo.

-Te amo con todo mi ser Kanon. Gracias por todo- fue la respuesta de un chico mucho más joven, de ojos turquesas y cabello azul, largo y alborotado.

-No Milo. Gracias a ti.-

Y dichas estas palabras se fundieron en un tierno beso que para ambos pudo durar toda la eternidad.

-Hasta mañana pequeño. Dulces sueños.-

-Adiós amor.- Le contestó Milo a Kanon abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cada uno entró a su departamento respectivo sin percatarse de que alguien que venía bajando las escaleras lo había visto todo. _"Vaya…en este lugar sí que hay bellezas. Él será mío cueste lo que cueste." _

A Milo le fascinaba su novio, lo quería más que a su vida, o eso era lo que creía. Se habían conocido hace un par de años y empezaron a salir hace uno. Kanon le gustaba por su seguridad, porque siempre aprendía algo con él, siempre había sido paciente. En fin, porque lo cuidaba. Sin embargo a veces pensaba que su amor podía ser muy serio y que en realidad no le gustaban sus bromas o sus a veces actitudes infantiles. Kanon era diez años mayor que él, y por eso creía que él pensaba que seguía siendo un niño, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Pero aún con la diferencia de edad la pasaban muy bien, y con este pensamiento en la cabeza el ojiturquesa se quedó profundamente dormido.

******************************************************************

Kanon y Milo llegaron juntos al trabajo, siempre lo habían hecho, el mayor le daba aventón al menor desde que se dio cuenta que eran vecinos.

-Hola Dokho.-

-Hola Kanon. Hoy llega un nuevo miembro al equipo, y quisiera que le explicaras algunas de tus actividades y lo fueras adentrando en el área. Va a desempeñar tus funciones, pero para las empresas del sur. Confío en que lo harás bien.-

-Sí Dokho. No te preocupes por eso. ¿A qué hora llega?-

-No debe tardar.-

Dokho era jefe de Kanon y Milo. Siempre se había distinguido por su amplio conocimiento y el desinterés con el que lo compartía con los demás, y por ello todos lo apreciaban.

-¿Vamos a tener un nuevo compañero Kanon?-

-Dios mío Milo, ¡me asustaste! No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.-

-No lo hacía, pero coincidentemente iba pasando por aquí y escuché.- le contestó el pequeño, no sin cierta inocencia en su mirada, cosa que cautivaba al mayor.

-Pues sí, y se supone que le explique mis actividades. Creo que él verá las empresas del sur.-

-No te preocupes amor, lo harás bien.- le dijo Milo dándole un beso en el cachete. –Me voy, creo que ya debería empezar con mis labores.-

-¡Sí! ¡Vete para que no me distraigas!-Contestó en tono burlón su novio.

-¡Tú eres el que me distrae! ¡Por eso me voy!- Y dicho esto Milo se fue a su lugar, pero aprovechó para sacarle la lengua a su novio, lo que lo hacía ver más niño de lo que en realidad era.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Milo escuchó que Dokho estaba en el lugar de Kanon presentando a alguien.

Por la voz de este nuevo miembro Milo imaginó que sería un hombre de unos cuarenta años y sumamente formal. Seguro también era estricto y tieso.

Dokho fue pasando a cada lugar presentando al nuevo miembro, cuando finalmente llegaron con Milo.

-Camus, él es Milo. Cualquier cosa que quieras ver con él de logística en el extranjero, él lo maneja.-

-Buenos días Milo, es un placer-dijo sin quitar su vista de la figura de Milo, y estrechando su mano sin querer soltarla.

-Ho…hola…Ca…mus.- el peliazul se había sonrojado por la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el nuevo compañero. Además, tampoco podía negar que era sumamente atractivo. Su cabello era largo y lacio, de un color azul claro intenso, ojos del mismo color y unas cejas partidas que le daban un aire de misterio increíble.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Camus, quien hizo lo posible por no mostrarse sorprendido de saber que trabajaría al lado de "su niño", como le llamara desde la noche que le robara el sueño.

Dokho y Camus regresaron con Kanon, quien comenzó a explicarle sus actividades hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Kanon fue por Milo, pues ya sabía que era un despistado y nunca se fijaba en la hora.

Camus y Dokho iban adelante conversando seguidos por la pareja.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Milo curioso.

-¿Y bien qué?-

-¿Cómo te fue con el nuevo?-

-Bien. Es inteligente, pero un poco arrogante.-

-Ay amor. Dale una oportunidad, tal vez terminen siendo grandes amigos.-

-Sí claro.-

Los cuatro entraron al comedor y se sirvieron algo de comer.

Dokho fue el primero en sentarse, seguido de Milo, ya que Kanon lo esperaba y Camus se hacía el menso, pues quería estar al lado de Milo y sentirlo cerca, quien se sentó frente a Dokho. Camus rápidamente se sentó junto a su "próxima conquista"y a Kanon no le quedó más remedio que sentarse frente a éste último. (Confucio?)

Camus Milo

Kanon Dokho

"_Te voy a bajar a tu novio inútil, y justo frente a tus ojos". _

Kanon y Dokho discutían algunas cosas y dejaron a los otros dos al margen, por lo que Camus aprovechó para hacerle plática a Milo.

-Y dime Milo, ¿tienes novio?-

-¿Qué?- la pregunta lo sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera tan directo y… entrometido.

-Anda dime. Seguro alguien tan atractivo como tú tiene a medio pueblo atrás rogando por una oportunidad.-

-Pues… gracias y…- Milo se había puesto rojo de la pena y no lograba contestar la pregunta.

-Sí, sí tiene novio-le contestó Kanon, quien había escuchado la pregunta y no estaba muy contento al respecto -¿verdad Milo?-

-Emm… sí Camus. Él es.-

-¿Qué cosa?- insistió el de cabellos lacios.

-Kanon es mi novio.-

-¡Ah! Pues muchas felicidades Kanon. Tienes muy buen gusto. Milo es realmente exquisito.- Dijo dedicándole una mirada lasciva al susodicho.-Cuídalo bien, no sea que te lo vayan a robar.-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Kanon enfadado y a punto de levantarse a darle un puñetazo al ofensor de su amor. –Mira Camus, no quieras pasarte de listo porque…-

-Ejem… pues vamos a caminar ya que todos terminamos, ¿les parece?- Interrumpió Dokho.-Ven Camus, te voy a poner al tanto de algunas cosas.- y jaló al recién llegado al frente.

Eran seguidos por un Kanon silencioso y con la mirada puesta en Camus queriéndolo matar. Milo se dio cuenta de esto, aunque no entendía porqué parecía tan molesto su novio con el de adelante. Pensó que tal vez le daban celos porque Dokho tendría otra mano derecha, y él en señal de apoyo tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño.

-No te preocupes amor, todo saldrá bien.-

Kanon solo pudo mirar a Milo y sonreírle tiernamente.

****************************************************************

Estando ya en sus casas, Kanon fue a ver a Milo y tomaban en silencio algo de café.

-Dime Milo, ¿qué te pareció ese tal Camus?-

-¿Porqué?-

-Solo quiero tu opinión.-

-No es tan inteligente como tú amor.- dijo Milo recordando su errada conclusión en la comida.

-No me refiero a eso Milo, sino a su forma de ser. Dime, ¿no te molestó la forma en que te habló y te miró? ¡Parecía que te comía con la mirada!- respondió Kanon. Si Milo pensaba que era atractivo, entonces ese era el momento de saberlo. No querría descubrirlo más tarde.

-No le di importancia Kanon, yo creo que solo quiere sacarte de tus casillas. Seguro hasta casado es, ¿no crees?- Milo trataba de no darle importancia, pero era verdad, le había incomodado un poco la forma de tratarlo de su nuevo compañero.

-¿Esa cosa? ¡No creo! Pero a ti no te gusta ni se te hace atractivo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no.-

-Me alegro. Es mejor que vaya a dormir, mañana tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-

-Sí, yo también.-

-Sí cómo no.-

-¿Qué dijiste?- contestó en tono molesto Milo.

-¡Lo que oíste! Que seguro vas a estar viendo como molestas al prójimo.-

-¿Eso crees que hago todo el día? Trabajo más que tú clon de Saga.-

-¡No me digas así!-

-Tienes razón. Perdóname. ¡Saga es mejor que tú!-

-No me compares con mi hermano gemelo! Sabes que no me gusta.-

-¡Ese no es mi problema!-

¿Ah no? ¡Pues se acaba de convertir en tuyo!- Kanon se aventó contra el cuerpo de Milo, lo atrapó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaj……jajajajajajajaja…-reía Milo incontrolable.-Deten… jajajaja. ¡No! Deten… detente…. Ya Kanon… por favor.-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-El desayuno de mañana. Quiero que tú lo hagas.-

-Sí si si. Lo que tú quieras, pero detente por que no puedo…no puedo ni respirar.-

-Ay Milo perdón. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, no es nada.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, no te apures. Mañana nos vemos aquí para desayunar.-

-No amor, mejor no. Me preocupa que tú…-

-Descuida, me he sentido muy bien. Además, no puedo faltar a mi palabra. Lo sabes.-

-Está bien, está bien. Mañana vengo temprano. Adiós pequeño.-

-Adiós… ¡Saga!-

-Aaaay, ¡que no me digas así!- le gritó Kanon desde la entrada.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Ganando su Confianza

**Hola! Pos estoy con el cap2. ¡Saludos! **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA. **

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A TU LADO  
Kaisa de Scorpio**

**Capítulo 2. Ganando su confianza**

Hace media hora que ya había llegado a la oficina y parecía estar muy concentrado mirando la pantalla de su computadora. Tenía tiempo leyendo el mismo correo, pero no se podía concentrar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Milo, le molestaba la sola idea de Kanon y él juntos. Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Sabía que Milo estaba destinado a estar con él, se aseguraría de que eso pasara. Ya tenía un plan en mente. Se había percatado de que Milo seguía siendo un niño juguetón y burlón. No se tomaba las cosas muy en serio y eso era lo que más le gustaba. Era un hombre, pero seguía siendo un niño. En cambio Kanon siempre serio y recto. No entendía qué le podía ver o porqué lo quería tanto.

-Ay Milo, ¿quieres madurar?- esa voz lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Su niño y el inútil habían llegado.

-¿Qué tiene? Es la verdad Kanon... y además me da mucha risa.-

-Pues deberías dejar de tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera. Tienes que madurar Milo.-

-¡No quiero!- Y diciendo esto lo dejó en su lugar, le sacó la lengua en tono de reto y se fue a saludar a Camus.

-Hola Cam-

-Hola, ¿cómo te va Milo?-

-Bien... para ser un niño...- recalcó estas palabras para que Kanon escuchara. -...me va muy bien, no me puedo quejar.-

Esta pequeña riña Camus la aprovechó muy bien.

-¿Niño tú Milo? Quien haya dicho que eres un niño es ciego. ¿Cómo no ver al hombre que tiene en frente?-dijo mientas le acariciaba los cabellos y no despegaba sus ojos de la mirada del oji turquesa, esa mirada que tanto lo cautivaba.

-Sí. Lo mismo digo.- le contestó Milo algo apenado al no esperar eso de Camus. -Bueno... luego nos vemos.- Ese hombre no le era muy indiferente y la manera en que le hablaba lo confundía, así que mejor optó por irse a su lugar.

_"Hoy lo voy a invitar a salir con el pretexto de liberar el estrés de estos días, seguro que acepta. Y más si el seco de su bulto lo tiene molesto. Adiós Kanoncito, vete despidiendo de Milo." _

El día pasó sin grandes contratiempos, Kanon y Milo seguían distantes y se hablaban solo lo necesario. Por otro lado, Camus aprovechaba para platicar con su próxima conquista. Lo había visto serio y quería sacarle un par de risas, así el menor se iría acercando a él.

A la hora de la salida Camus escuchó que Milo guardaba sus cosas, y él comenzó a hacer lo propio.

-Adiós Camus.- Se despidió Milo.

-Espera Milo.- Yo también ya me voy. Si quieres te llevo.-

-No, muchas gracias Camus.-

-Ándale. Deja que yo te lleve. Y si quieres podemos pasar por un helado primero.-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, ¿porqué no? ¿No te gustan?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Milo no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran, los helados le fascinaban, siempre probaba de todos, pero recordó algo. -Pero es que...Kanon...-

-Olvídate de él unos instantes. Además ya se fue y ni se despidió de ti. Tanto le importas.-

Esto era verdad, pensó Milo. Ni siquiera le había dicho adiós, pero ya lo vería en su departamento y seguro se reconciliarían. Siempre lo hacían cuando se peleaban. Además, le caería bien distraerse un rato.

-De acuerdo Camus. ¡Acepto tu invitación!-

-Bien dicho Milo, no te arrepentirás. ¡Ya verás!-

Salieron juntos y se dirigieron a una plaza comercia. Estuvieron recorriéndola toda, comprando algunas cosas (entre ellas el helado de Milo), y viendo lo que había. Finalmente se aburrieron y se fueron a los departamentos.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Milo, éste se despidió, pero Camus tenía preparado un plan.

-Milo... ¿porqué no subes a conocer mi depa?-

El ojiturquesa lo miró un tanto desconfiado, pero hábilmente Camus le dijo -La verdad es que te quiero enseñar unos juegos de consola que tengo. Son de roles.

-Otra vez me convenciste. Pero primero le voy a decir a Kanon. Tal vez quiera venir, ¿no crees?-

El lacio no pudo ni contestarle, porque Milo ya estaba tocando la puerta del departamento de su novio. Nadie abrió, y Milo no pudo disimular su tristeza.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera ha llegado. Seguro anda por ahí viendo a ver qué otro cae a sus pies, o emborrachándose quién sabe con quién. - Viendo que no tenía respuesta, continuó -Anda Milo, no te pongas triste. Ven, vamos un rato a jugar y regresas a buscarlo.-

-Sí... está bien, solo mientras llega.- De verdad que quería hacer las pases con su amor.

Camus abrió la puerta y entraron. El mayor entró directo a su cocina y Milo se quedó mirando la sala de su anfitrión. Camus parecía un chico fiestero: tenía un librero lleno de CD's, un reproductor de música súper moderno con bocinas enormes, fotos de él y de los que suponía eran sus amigos, una televisión de plasma, DVD, X Box, y un mueble de bar con un montón de botellas de alcohol vacías, casi parecían trofeos. _"Vaya... Camus no aparenta ser fiestero." _

Se dirigió a una ventana y se asomó. Le gustaba ver a las personas llegar o irse e imaginarse cómo sería su vida según por lo que veía de ellos. Miró al estacionamiento y buscó el auto de Kanon, pero no había llegado. _"Kanon... ¿dónde estás?"_

-¿Milo?-

Camus lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio que el peliazul traía con él palomitas, algunos juegos de video, y unos vasos con algún tipo de bebida.

-¿Eh?-

-Milo... ven... vamos a jugar un rato. Solo quiero que te la pases bien, que te desestreses un poco. Ven acá.- le dijo Camus dejando las cosas. Milo se acercó lentamente, en su cabeza ese "ven" era vente a sentar, pero cuando estuvo cerca del mayor éste lo atrapó entre sus brazos fuertemente, le acarició su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Milo... eres muy especial. ¿No te das cuenta de que Kanon no te valora? Él es muy serio y siempre te está regañando y dando órdenes. Parece más tu padre que tu pareja.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-A mí me gusta su forma de ser. Me quiere, y su me regaña lo hace por mi bien. Tampoco es que quiera dirigir mi vida. Solo me pide que madure. Tal vez en eso tenga razón.- Le contestó zafándose del agarre.

_"Qué maldita manía de no dudar de tu amor. "_

-Será mejor que me vaya.-

-No Milo. Disculpa. Te traigo a que olvides tus problemas por un rato y soy yo quien te los recuerda. Por favor, juega conmigo un rato, no es divertido para un solo jugador.-

Milo se sintió un poco mal al escuchar las disculpas de quien creía su amigo, al fin de cuentas Camus lo único que intentaba era hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Vamos a jugar entonces.- le dijo retomando esa alegría que lo caracterizaba.

Media hora después ambos estaban riendo y maldiciendo a sus jugadores. Lástima para Camus, Milo no había probado esa "bebida especial", y no lo quería presionar sin motivo aparente. De pronto Milo escuchó que lo llamaban desde afuera.

-¡Milo!- Quiero hablar contigo. ¡Abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí!- Silencio. El susodicho se levantó lentamente, dejando el control de la consola en el piso.

-¡Milo! ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!- Éstas últimas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, y ni tardo ni perezoso abrió la puerta y bají las escaleras corriendo sin despedirse de Camus.

-¡Kanon!-

-¿Milo? ¿Qué haces allá arriba? ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó extrañado Kanon. -¡Estabas con Camus!- le reclamó viendo que éste venía bajando las escaleras. -No te atreviste...- se dirigió a Camus. - ... ¿sedujiste a Milo, idiota?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Solo jugábamos con el X Box!-

-Milo, no tienes que darle explicaciones. Él se largó sin decirte y se aparece hasta ahora-

-¡Tú no te metas idiota!-

-¡Él no te ha pedido explicaciones! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a pedírselas!-

-Camus, por favor, no me defiendas. No lo necesito. Kanon, yo no podría mentirte y mucho menos engañarte. Te amo y siempre lo haré. - le dijo, llegó frente a él y tomó sus manos -Por favor... créeme. Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Perdóname por dudar de ti.- Agarró a Milo de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Mirándolo a los ojos le dio un beso que les supo a gloria.

-¿Ya cenaste?-

-No.-

-Ven... te prepararé algo. Con eso de que no sabes ni calentar agua...-

-¡Kanon!- gruñó Milo.

-Qué bonito te ves enojado.-

Ambos desaparecieron, dejando a un Camus en medio de las escaleras bastante irritado y ahora mucho más obsesionado con Milo... y porqué no... con Kanon.

_"Maldito Kanon. Me las vas a pagar. Milo va a ser mío y nunca más estará contigo. Y tú mi amor... aprenderás a amarme por las buenas o por las malas." _

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Promoción

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews. Me apena un poco tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. **

**Angel de Acuario/Leika-Kannon: Espero que sigan pensando que es un buen fic, jeje. No le compró nada al pobre Milo después de haberlo torturado emocionalmente. Pero el bicho se cobrará. **

**Disclaimer: SS no me pertenece. Propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**Capítulo 3****. Promoción. **

Milo ya estaba aburrido, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y todavía seguía en la oficina. No era que estuviera adelantando trabajo, o que se hubiera atrasado por andar haciendo otras cosas. Estaba esperando a Kanon, quien ya llevaba cerca de una hora en la oficina de Dokho. Eran los únicos que quedaban y se estaba impacientando. Quería salir y estar solo con su novio, la semana había sido agotadora para ambos y casi no habían estado juntos. _"Kanon… ¿qué tanto haces?"_

-En verdad Dokho, ¡gracias!- Escuchó a Kanon decir a su jefe. _"Finalmente." _

-No hay nada que agradecer Kanon, esto es resultado de tu esfuerzo y el apoyo que nos has dado. Pero toma en cuenta que tendrás que pasar días fuera de la ciudad.- Esto último lo dijo Dokho en un tono de susurro, pensando que Kanon tendría que dejar solo a Milo algunos días.

-Sí, entiendo. Hablaré con él. Espero que no lo tome tan mal.- Kanon sabía que aunque Milo se hiciera el valiente, a éste le entristecían las despedidas, aunque fuera por unos días.

Kanon se dirigió al lugar de Milo para decirle que ya se podían ir, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Milo?- "¿_Se desesperaría tanto que se fue sin decirme?"_ -¿Milo?- Silencio.

Kanon se dio la media vuelta pensando que al llegar a su departamento buscaría a Milo para pedirle una explicación del porqué se había marchado así, sin siquiera un mensaje de a dónde se había ido y con quién. Se dirigía a su lugar cuando casi choca con alguien de menor estatura que él y que iba totalmente distraído.

-¡Milo!-

-¡Auch Kanon! ¡Me pisaste!-

-Te estuve llamando, pensé que ya te habías ido.-

-Es que traía los audífonos, perdón amor, pero sabes que me gusta mucho escuchar música. Además, me pediste que te esperara y eso hice.-

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué tanto traes ahí cargando?-

-Tus cosas y las mías. Es que cuando te escuché salir de la oficina de Dokho me apresuré a guardar mis cosas, vi que no llegabas y guardé también las tuyas. Ya no quería seguir esperando.- Le explicó Milo a Kanon, quien lo veía muy extrañado. -¿Estas enojado amor? ¿Te molestó lo que hice?-Preguntó Milo sintiendo que esa mirada era de reproche. –Ya sé que dices que la paciencia es una virtud, pero… pero…-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no estoy enojado! Muchas gracias, tienes razón, es mejor irnos y aprovechar lo que queda de la tarde.- Le dijo a Milo acariciándole la cabeza y ayudándolo con sus cosas.

-Tengo que contarte algo Milo.- le dijo mientras caminaban al auto.

-¿Lo que sucedió en la oficina de Dokho? ¿Tiene algo que ver? –

-Sí amor.-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Pues que… ¡me promovieron Milo! Pero tendré que viajar constantemente y eso significa que te voy a dejar solo y no quiero hacer eso. Si tú me lo pides rechazo la oferta.-

-No amor. ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Esto lo tenemos que celebrar! Te lo tienes bien merecido. Pero no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, me sé cuidar.- dijo abrazando al mayor.

-Sí bueno, a eso es a o que le temo.- Le dijo Kanon.

Mientras se subían al auto Milo pensaba que no le agradaba eso de los viajes, las despedidas no eran su fuerte, pero a Kanon le estaba yendo muy bien y eso era lo importante, ya tendría que lidiar con su debilidad.

-Kanon, en serio. No me va a pasar nada.-

-Milo, temo que te pase algo, o que te sientas mal y no haya nadie que esté a tu lado, o por lo menos cerca.-

-Pues… arriba de nosotros vive Camus.- Le dijo Milo en tono burlón para sacar de sus casillas a Kanon. El gemelo se lo debía por haberlo hecho esperar tanto. Kanon puso mueca de pocos amigos, iba a decir algo, pero Milo se le adelantó.

-¡No es cierto amor! Pero en serio, cuando salgas, si te hace sentir más tranquilo le pediré a Aioria que se quede conmigo. ¿Te parece?-

-Sí Milo. De acuerdo, confío más en él que en ese pesado de Camus. Y hablando de eso, Milo por favor, no te le acerques. No confío en él.-

-Deberías tratarlo más. A mí no me parece que sea una amenaza.-

-Por favor Milo, no quiero discutir de esto ahora. Solo hazme caso y no te le acerques fuera de la oficina y mucho menos quiero que vayas solo a su departamento.-

-Creo que exageras.-

-Es en serio. Eres muy joven e inocente para darte cuenta que ese idiota quiere algo más que tu amistad.-

Milo sabía hacia donde iba esa conversación y no estaba dispuesto a enojarse con Kanon por culpa de Camus otra vez.

-Bueno, no estaré cerca de Camus.-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo. Solo lo necesario.-

-Gracias amor, con eso me quedo más tranquilo.-

-¿Kanon?-

-¿Qué pasa chiquillo?- Vio Kanon a Milo con cara de niño a punto de confesar una travesura.

-Te prometo que… tomaré las cosas más en serio.-

-¿De verdad?- Le preguntó el otro notando cierta indecisión en el tono de voz de Milo.

-Bueno… no sé… lo voy a intentar. ¡Sí! ¡Te prometo intentar intentarlo! Pero no me hagas mucho caso…-dijo Milo alegre al principio y luego muy serio.

-Ay Milo, mejor déjalo asó. Pero para compensar tu paciencia del día de hoy (je, no sabía que había hecho el comentario de Camus adrede, pensaba que su novio era casi un ángel) veremos la película que tantas ganas tienes de ver.

-¿Juegos diabólicos cinco? (nótese la exageración, perdí la cuenta del número de películas del payasito ese) Pero a ti no te gustan las películas de miedo.-

-Pues no, pero hoy te quiero consentir y ya estamos en el cine. Además…- dijo rodeando la cintura de su novio con un brazo –es una buena excusa para quedarme a dormir contigo hoy amor.-

-Jajajaja. ¿Ves? Tú también tienes sentido del humor.-

Ambos entraron a la sala, uno dispuesto a morirse de miedo y no perderse ninguna escena, y el otro, pensando que tal vez la idea no fue muy buena después de todo. Había otra infinidad de excusas para quedarse a dormir con su novio, y apenas ahora se le ocurrían todas.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Los Amigos

**Hola! Finalmente subí el cap 4. Nuevamente me tardé un bueeeeen, les pido una disculpa. Pero este cap está bastante más largo que el anterior. **

**Disclaimer: SS no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. **

** Capítulo 4****. Los Amigos **

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la promoción de Kanon y se había ausentado a penas dos días. Camus por supuesto había intentado aprovechar su ausencia para seducir a Milo, quien al principio le hacía caso y obviaba las insinuaciones de su compañero, pero terminaba recordando las palabras de su amor y se alejaba.

Ese día eran ya las siete de la noche y Milo estaba en su departamento preparando algo en la cocina cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Milo! ¡Abre, soy yo!- ordenó una voz.

El peli azul obedeció y saludó a su visitante.

-Perdón por hacerte venir así.-

-¡No te preocupes! Me gusta venirte a saludarte y poner celoso a Kanon.- le contestó un joven de cabello castaño y corto, de hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Aioria! Ja ja ja. ¡No digas eso! Kanon sabe que estás aquí.-

-Milo, ya sabes que me gusta hacerte sonrojar.- Le dijo abrazándolo.- Pero… sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para Shura.- le dijo mirándolo muy serio a la cara. – Así que no puedo corresponderte. De verdad lo siento Milo, pero dale una oportunidad a Kanon, se ve que haría lo que fuera por ti.- terminó por decir con una pose dramática.

- Pero si fuiste tú el que empezó.-

-Milo, mejor no discutamos. Mejor vamos a jugar xbox o ver la tele.-

El peli azul se rindió, suspiró y asintió. A su amigo le gustaba hacerse el interesante y el centro de todo. Se lo pasaba porque eran amigos desde hace mucho y se querían, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y siempre se apoyaban el uno al otro. Aioria cuidaba mucho a Milo y éste lo bajaba de su nube cuando era necesario.

-Sabes Milo.- dijo Aioria conectando el aparato al televisor. –Nunca pensé que fueras de los que les da miedo estar solos y temen a la oscuridad.-

-.-

-Ay bueno, era un decir.-

-Es que ese Camus, si sabe que estoy solo me molesta. Siempre que Kanon no está cerca aprovecha para insinuarme de cosas. Al principio me parecía divertido y creía que bromeaba, pero después me fijé en su mirada y no me gustó nada. Y si sabe que ahora estoy solo va a venir. Peeeeero, si tú, amigo Aioria me haces compañía-dijo abrazándolo del cuello – no se atreverá a intentar algo.

-Mmmm… entiendo. ¿Y está guapo?-

En eso tocan a la puerta de Milo, quien extrañado va a abrir. No esperaba a nadie más.

-Hola Milo.-

-Camus… ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el peli azul algo sorprendido de ver al susodicho.

Aioria al oír el nombre corrió con su amigo a la puerta a inspeccionar al hombre que según su amigo se había convertido en una molestia.

-Ah, tienes visita.-

-Hola, soy Aioria.- dijo rodeando a Milo con sus brazos y apoyando su cara en el hombro de su amigo. –Con que Camus eh. Como verás estamos algo ocupados, así que… ¿porqué no vienes después?-

-Aioria- dijo Milo en un susurro. –Suéltame.-

-¿Entonces? ¿Nos dejas solos?- siguió el otro notando que Milo se ponía rojo.

-¿Milo? ¿Qué haces con este tipo?-

-Es un amigo Camus y… jajajaja, Aioria….- el de ojos verdes comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cachete, luego en el cuello, y en la oreja haciéndolo reír.

-Adiós Camus.- Y con un pie le cerró la puerta a Camus, quien por enésima ocasión se fue furioso al ver frustrados sus planes con su pequeño compañero.

-¡Aioria!- dijo más confiado Milo. -¡Ya suéltame!-

-Ja ja ja. Ay Milo… te pusiste como tomate, pero míralo por el lado amable. Tu Camus se fue.-

-Gracias amigo.- dijo enfatizando la última palabra con sarcasmo.

-Aunque debo decirte que el tipo no está nada mal eh. Así que no sé qué esperas para decirle que sí. Si quieres yo te cubro en tus travesuras.- le propuso con una pícara sonrisa.

-No lo dirás en serio… ¿o sí?-

-Pues fíjate que sí. La verdad es que Kanon es muy serio para ti y muy grande. ¿Qué edad tiene Camus?-

-Treinta. Y era muy divertido y me gustaba su trato conmigo, pensé que era mi amigo, pero su actitud me comenzó a molestar.-

-¿Y luego?-

-¿No te estoy contando? ¡Me acosa cuando no está Kanon y me molesta como me mira.-

-Por eso, tómalo como una aventura. Milo, estamos muy jóvenes como para andar de seriecitos con nuestros novios. Debemos divertirnos. Y Kanon pues no es sinónimo de eso.-

-Aioria… ¿de verdad? O sea… ¿tú engañarías a Shura solo por algo de una noche? ¿Con alguien que… no amas?-

Aioria lo pensó y lo pensó.

-No Milo. Nunca lo haría.- dijo muy serio.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Porqué me dices que yo lo haga?-

-Bueno… pues por que… pues… jeje… este… no te enojes pero… _tienesunacaradeseductorquenopuedesconell_a – dijo en un susurro y tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que… tienes _unacaradeseductorquenopuedesconella_.-

O.o

-¿Qué yo qué? Y Aioria… ¡leeeento!-

-Dije que… - le susurró en el oído, poniendo rojo al oji turquesa. –Qué bonito color agarraste Milo, jajajaja-

Esta vez Milo se molestó.

-Aioria, cállate y mejor vete. Hoy estás insoportable.-

-¡No! No Milo, perdón. Era broma. Discúlpame. Es que… en realidad creo que puede haber alguien más para ti.-

-Lo siento mucho por ti entonces porque yo amo a Kanon y además… no, olvídalo… no entenderías.-

-¿Qué Milo? Dime, anda.-Dijo haciendo puchero Aioria.

-No. Te vas a burlar o decir sandeces como acostumbras.

-Te prometo que no lo haré. Vamos Milo, soy tu mejor amigo. En serio, no me reiré ni diré tonterías.-

Finalmente Milo cedió a las súplicas de su llamado amigo, y le contestó.

- Es que… bueno… Kanon… Kanon y yo estamos comprometidos.-

-¿En serio?- Aioria abrió tanto como pudo sus bellos ojos y miraba a Milo con sorpresa.

- Pues sí. No fue nada romántico, solo un día en su depa me lo pidió. Fue muy espontáneo.-

-Vaya. Entonces sí lo amas. Milo… discúlpame por molestarte tanto. Ya no lo haré. Si tú eres feliz, yo también. Pero prométeme algo.-

-¿Qué?

-Cuando te cases seguiremos siendo amigos y me dejarás alegrarte la vida.-

-¿Alegrarme?-

-Sí. Imagínate, una vida aburrida con Kanon… ¡yo te la alegraré!- le dijo muy sonriente.

-Ja j aja. Está bien Aioria. Solo porque ya no me molestarás.-

****************************************************************************************

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, en el departamento de Camus para ser precisos, ocurría una fiesta. El dueño del lugar entró y azotó la puerta. Estaba bastante irritado por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos con su niño.

"¿Quién es ese idiota que estaba con Milo?" Se dirigió a su bar para servirse un trago, mismo que estuvo apenas un segundo en el vaso, pues así de rápido terminó en la garganta del lacio. Con esta actitud llamó la atención de uno de sus amigos que se acercó a preguntarle lo que le pasaba. Era un hombre alto, de la edad de Camus, cabello corto, güero, y cejas muy pobladas.

-Camus.- Insistió.- A mí no me vengas con tus silencios y dime… tal vez te pueda ayudar. ¿Quién te hizo enojar así? ¿Quieres que le hagamos una visita? Sería divertido. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.-

-Cállate Radamanthys. Lo que me pase no te importa.-

-Al contrario mi amigo. Sabes que no soy un santo, y últimamente he estado bastante aburrido.-

-Es Milo.-

-¿Quién?-

-Milo. No sé qué hacía con ese imbécil. Se suponía que debía estar solo.-

-¿Solo? ¿Para qué?- lo miró Radamanthys confundido. -¿Te debe algo y lo querías golpear? ¿O matar?-

-Lo quiero para mí.-

-¿Y luego? Que yo sepa nunca has pedido permiso para tomar lo que quieres, o dime… ¿de pronto tienes conciencia?-

-Antes hubiera sido sencillo, con mentiras lo hubiera traído hasta aquí y en estos momentos lo estaría tomando.- dijo cerrando los ojos e imaginando el escultural y bronceado cuerpo del menor debajo suyo. – Pero no sé que ideas le metió el idiota de Kanon y ahora apenas me habla.-

-¿Quién es Kanon?-

-Su novio.-

-¿Y no era el que estaba con él ahorita que lo fuiste a ver?-

-No.-

-Vaya… y… ¿los encontraste en una posición comprometedora?-

-¿Qué eres tú? ¿La policía?-

-Solo trato de ayudarte a hacer un plan y obtener lo que deseas. Contéstame.-

-El tipo lo estaba abrazando y besuqueando.-

-Eso pone las cosas a tu favor.-

-¿Cómo grandísimo genio?-

-Pasaré por alto tus insultos porque esto te lo pienso cobrar. Mira, se me ocurre que lo chantajees. Dile que si no quiere que su novio se entere de sus infidelidades se tendrá que acostar contigo.-

Camus pensó en la propuesta y de pronto se escuchó una sinistra risa que inundó el lugar.

"Vas a ser mío y no dejaré que te vayas."

************************************************************************************  
Una semana después Kanon y Milo llegaban a la oficina charlando animadamente del viaje del mayor. El oji turquesa tenía muchas preguntas y lo quería saber todo. Ambos se fueron a sus lugares y Milo saludó a Camus desde lejos, quien ya estaba ahí como solía hacerlo antes. Eso fue notado por Kanon, quien aliviado suspiró porque su pequeño le había hecho caso. "No me inspira confianza", se repetía a sí mismo.

Era la media mañana cuando Milo tuvo una junta con el área de compras para explicarles su siguiente proyecto y regresaba a su lugar. Se desvió un poco de su camino para tomar agua, cuando de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo, y una mano cubriendo su boca. El extraño lo llevaba de espaldas, y entraron a un oscuro salón. El extraño se paró frente a él y lo puso contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos como barreras para que Milo no se le escapara.

-Hola mi amor… dime… ¿te gustó la sorpresa?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de su presa.-

-¡Déjame en paz Camus! ¡Suéltame!- demandó Milo.

-Te quiero proponer algo amorcito.-

-No me interesan tus propuestas.-

-Ah, pero esta sí porque se trata de Kanon.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con él?-

-Mira, no te hagas el inocente. LA otra vez te vi con otro en tu departamento muy meloso, y le pienso contar a Kanon.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Bueno, si quieres lo podemos negociar. ¿Aceptas?-

-¿Qué propones?-

-Quiero acostarme contigo. Que seas mío cuando yo quiera.-

Milo no lo podía creer. Hasta dónde había llegado Camus por conseguir lo que quería. Estaba siendo chantajeado por este fulano.

-No lo pienses tanto amor. Te doy tres minutos.- dijo soltando al menor, pero sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de tocar sus labios y besar su mejilla.

-Hueles y sabes delicioso preciosura.- remató antes de que se fuera.-

Milo lo siguió y se dirigió al lugar de Kanon.

-Kanon. Ven con Camus.-

-¿Para qué quiero ir yo con ese?-

-Por fa amor. Ven tantito. Te va a gustar. –

-Ok, ok.-

-Milo… ¿ya pensaste en mi propuesta?- preguntó al verlo aparecerse en su lugar.-

-Sí Camus.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Te veré hoy en la noche?-

-Amor.- dijo Milo mientras llegaba Kanon –Camus quiere decirte algo.-

-¿Qué haces Milo? No bromeaba cuando te dije que lo haría.- amenazó Camus.

-Y yo tampoco bromeo. ¡Díselo! ¡Dile que me viste con otro!-

-¿Es cierto?-

-Sí Kanon. Yo lo vi con un tipo en su departamento. Estaban muy abrazaditos, tu novio no es un angelito como tú crees.

-Sí Kanon, Camus tiene razón. Desde que te fuiste, Aioria me ha estado visitando.-

-¿Aioria?-

-Sí.-

-Ah.- fue lo único que pido articular en ese momento Kanon, mientras ponía en orden sus ideas.

-Kanon, Milo es un descarado. Todavía tiene la vergüenza de aceptarlo y te humilla confirmándolo frente a mí.- prosiguió Camus intentando causar daño a su rival. Ya vería la manera de vengarse de Milo, de cualquier forma sería más sencillo sorprenderlo sin el otro cerca. Y por el tal Aioria ni se preocupaba.

-Es cierto.- dijo Kanon muy serio. -¡Me había olvidado que tenías de amante a ese amigo tuyo! Por cierto, yo también lo veo seguido amor. Así que ya estamos a mano.- dijo Kanon al entender el plan de su amor y de paso, burlarse de Camus.- Háblale y dile que ya estoy aquí, que no tiene porque ir a cuidarte a menos claro, que se quiera divertir un rato con los dos.-remató Kanon, y regresó a su lugar, dedicándole una sonrisa triunfal al otro.

-¡Claro! Y también le diré que traiga a Shura.-

-¿Shura?- preguntó Camus bastante confundido.

-Sí. Shura. Es novio de Aioria… mi mejor amigo, y del que obviamente Kanon sabe.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Kanon sabe que Aioria me iba a ver. No quería dejarme sol. Así que lo siento Cam, pero rechazo tu oferta.- dijo Milo, alejándose también con una grande sonrisa, dejando bastante humillado al lacio.

"Estúpido Radamanthys, su tonto plan no funcionó."

*******************************************************************************

Ese mismo día durante la cena…

-¿Qué fue todo eso Milo?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que pasó con Camus. ¿Porqué dije lo que dije?-

-Ay amor. Yo no tengo ese poder sobre ti… aún. Así que tú solito decidiste decir eso.-

-Mmmm… Milo…. Es en serio. ¿Qué te hizo ese tipo? ¿Cómo se enteró de Aioria?-

-Lo vio en una ocasión conmigo. Es todo.-

-¿Y porqué sabe que se quedaba en tu depa?-

-Mmmm… no sé…- mintió Milo rodando los ojos.

-Hay algo que no sé y quiero que me lo digas.-

-De acuerdo. Él me buscó, vio a Aioria y hoy me chantajeó con que si no me acostaba con él te diría de mi supuesta infidelidad. Le iba a decir que no funcionaría, pero me pareció mejor idea lo que hicimos, ¿no crees?-

-¿Y si no hubiera entendido tu juego? ¿Qué tal que me enojo en serio y me pierdes?-

-¿Hubieras creído en él antes que en mí?-

Kanon no contestó, él solito se había metido en camisa de once varas.

-Kanon… sé que me arriesgué y que tal vez en un momento hasta te hice enojar, pero sabía que confiarías en mí. Y te amo. De otra manera tú no me habrías propuesto matrimonio ni yo hubiera aceptado.- dijo muy seguro el menor.

El otro se quedó sin habla. Su prometido podía ser a veces muy maduro y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Confiaba en ambos, y eso le daba esperanzas para el futuro, se sentía más seguro de todo.

-Sí amor. Tienes razón. Pero de un "te lo dije" no te salvas.-

-¿Porqué?-

- Por que te dije que ese tipo no era de confianza y que quería algo más que amistad contigo.-

-Sí. Ya vi. Tú también tenías razón.-

-Oye Kanon… ¿y si le hablamos a Aioria y a Shura para divertirnos?- dijo Milo pícaramente.

-Aja Milo… como se pondrían.-

-Oh, era broma.-

-Maduro un instante, y un escuincle al otro.-

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. La Traición de Milo

**Hola! Actualizando este pobre fic... espero les guste **

**Disclaimer: SS no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. **

**Capítulo 5****. La Traición de Milo **

El tiempo volaba cuando estaba con Kanon y cuando él se iba de viaje se concentraba en sus actividades, en leer y hacer algo de ejercicio, pues así podía liberar el estrés.

Ese era uno de esos días. Milo llegaba a su departamento después de trotar un poco. Sabía también que no debía esforzarse demasiado. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y se metió a bañar, el agua de la regadera estaba caliente y Milo sentía como sus músculos e incluso su mente se relajaban poco a poco. Salió y antes de empezar a quedarse dormido preparó lo que sería su cena: un plato de cereal con leche. Cualquier cosa era mejor que nada y él se había acostumbrado a cenar gracias a Kanon aunque fuera un trozo de fruta. Claro que estando su novio las cenas resultaban mucho más elaboradas y apetitosas. También si estuviera Aioria, le ayudaría a preparar algo, pero su amigo había tenido que salir de emergencia fuera de la ciudad regresaba hasta la próxima semana. La idea de salir a comprar algo para tener una cena más decente tampoco le agradaba, pues tendría que ponerse algo decente para salir, secarse bien el cabello para no enfermarse, caminar a la tienda de enfrente y muy posiblemente encontrarse con Camus en el camino. Ya lo había descubierto espiándolo y siguiéndolo cuando salía, más si era en fines de semana. Ese chico tenía una obsesión con él y tenía que admitirlo, le daba algo de miedo.

Agarró su plato y se sentó frente al televisor, con suerte encontraría alguna película entretenida para ver mientras cenaba. A él no le gustaba ver las noticias a la hora de la cena como a su amor, que le decía que era importante enterarse de lo que pasaba en el mundo, a lo que él contestaba que también era bueno relajarse antes de ir a dormir y mientras comías.

Dieron las once de la noche y ya le estaban pesando los párpados, por lo que apagó la tele y se fue a su cama.

Estaba tan cansado que no escuchó que alguien entraba a su departamento forzando la puerta. El extraño intentaba acoplar su vista la oscuridad, no quería prender las luces y despertar a Milo. Sigilosamente iba tentando el terreno y una vez que pudo distinguir la distribución del lugar, se dispuso a buscar la habitación de su interés.

-Oye, espérame- Apenas pudo escuchar otra voz detrás de él. –Oye que te esperes.- El primero obedeció de mala gana y esperó a que su acompañante lo alcanzara.

-¿Y bien?- Extraño 1

-¿Y bien qué?- Extraño 2

-¿Cuál es la habitación?-

-No sé.-

-Bueno. Supongo que los cuartos tienen la misma distribución en este edificio. Intentemos este de acá. Ven.-

Ambas figuras entraron y encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

"Está bastante bien, definitivamente le voy a cobrar este favorcito".

-Hola Milo.- decía una figura quedamente intentando despertar al susodicho y moviéndolo con cuidado. –Milo… despierta.- continuó.

El peliazul intentó despertar y con dificultad abrió los ojos. -¿Qué… quién… qué haces tú aquí?-

-¡Sorpresa amor! ¿Te da gusto verme? Quiero que vengas conmigo, ¿ok?- le dijo en tono romántico.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! – Le contestó el otro incorporándose rápidamente y quitándose las sábanas de encima, se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir de ahí corriendo. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, se percató de que había alguien más.

-¿A dónde?- se interpuso el extraño

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?- exclamó Milo molesto y totalmente despierto.

-Ah sí. ¡Qué descortés! El inútil de Camus no es para presentarnos. Soy Radamanthys y es un placer conocerte en persona. Ya entiendo porqué le gustas tanto a Camus. – le dijo besando su mano.

-¡Suéltame!- Exclamó Milo y con gran rapidez estrelló su puño en la cara del agresor, quien cayó al suelo al no esperar ese ataque.

-Jajajajaja. Vaya Camus, ¡vas a tener que domarlo! ¡Te espera un trabajo interesante!- dijo entre risas.

Camus, quien había permanecido hasta el momento como mero observador, sorprendió a Milo por detrás y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Muy bien Milo. De aquí no me voy sin ti, así que pórtate bien y no grites.- Le dijo Camus acercando en su mano un trapo que iba directo a la nariz del ojiturquesa.

-¡Kanon!- gritó el menor buscando ayuda, y siendo éste el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Cállate!- decía Camus mientras le cubría la nariz con el trapo. -¡No vuelvas a decir ese nombre Milo, jamás! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Lo odio! ¿Me entiendes? Vas a aprender a amarme y obedecerme de hoy en adelante…mi amor.- Sentenció antes de que el otro cerrara los ojos y perdiera por completo la conciencia.

-¿Y a dónde lo vas a llevar Camus?-

-¿A dónde más? A mi departamento.-

-Y seguro piensas disfrutarlo esta noche… conociéndote…-

-Aunque no lo creas, no. Quiero que esté conciente cuando eso suceda.-

-Sí, claro. ¿Y no crees que Kanon lo va a ir a buscar contigo? Seguro que hasta de secuestro te acusa.-

-No lo voy a tener secuestrado… bueno, no así. Y de cualquier forma Milo le va a romper el corazón.-

-Aja… como quiere estar contigo… ¡se notó hace rato eh!-dijo burlón.

-No, pero lo voy a amenazar con lastimar al pelagatos ese. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero Camus, yo también quiero tu nuevo juguete, y me la debes, así que cualquier día paso a cobrarte. Adiós.-

-Como quieras.- "Ya veré como me deshago de ti. A Milo no lo pienso compartir con nadie. Él es solo mío." Camus se dirigía a su departamento, con su gran tesoro, o mejor dicho, obsesión, entre sus brazos, y sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

Con mucho cuidado lo depositó en su cama y lo arropó en las cobijas. No podía dejar de admirar la belleza que tenía enfrente y antes de que su imaginación volara, Camus se metió también a la cama, rodeó el pecho de Milo con su brazo atrayéndolo hacia sí y después de unos minutos se durmió respirando el dulce aroma de su amor.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando Camus despertó y vio que no era un sueño. A su lado estaba el chico que hacía meses le robaba el suelo. Tuvo tiempo de admirarlo, de que sus ojos vieran a la persona que tanto había deseado y que ahora se encontraba junto a él, indefenso y completamente a su merced.

-Mmmmm… ¿Kanon?- Un murmullo apenas audible lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró el rostro de su amado y parecía que estaba a punto de despertar, y no podía creer que lo hubiera confundido con ese inútil de pacotilla. Pero ya vería. Milo aprendería que no debe hablar de él.

Al fin Milo ganaba la batalla entre seguir dormido o despertarse como fuera, esos brazos lo hacían sentir cómodo y no quería levantarse, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

-Buenos días amor.- saludó Camus en tono bajo y dándole un beso a Milo en la mejilla.

-Camus… ¿Tú? ¿Tú no…?- decía asustado Milo al verse en esa posición, en la cama con alguien que no era su novio. -¿Tú no me…?- continuó temeros o de preguntar y más aún de conocer la respuesta.

-No amor. Quiero que siempre recuerdes nuestra primera vez, y que la disfrutes tanto como yo.-

-¡Suéltame Camus! ¡Déjame ir!- pedía Milo intentando zafarse del abrazo del otro.- ¡Entiende! ¡No te quiero! ¡Amo a Kanon y quiero estar con él!- continuó Milo, echando para atrás su cuerpo, en un desesperado intento de escapar de su captor.

Camus cambió su mirada y ahora parecía bastante molesto.

-¡Te dije que no quería escucharte decir ese maldito nombre!- Movido por la ira y los celos, se abalanzó para quedar encima de Milo, sujetó fuertemente sus muñecas con las manos, y apretó tanto como pudo sus caderas contra las del chico, que empezó a temblar ante esta reacción.

-Hoy te olvidas de él. ¡Nunca más quiero que lo menciones!- Y comenzó a besar con furia el cuello del peliazul, buscando dejar alguna marca para demostrar, según él, que el cuerpo debajo suyo le pertenecía.

-¡No, no! ¡Camus no! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No me hagas esto, por favor!- decía Milo sin poder detener las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en sus bellos ojos.

-¿Por qué no si te amo tanto?-

-Porque yo no. Yo amo a Kan…mph-

¡Cuánto había esperado por ese momento! Por probar los bellísimos labios del menor, de tenerlo así, tan sumiso y desprotegido. No esperó ni un solo momento, y antes de que volviera a escuchar el nombre de su enemigo, obligó a esos labios a abrirse y dejar pasar su lengua, aunque su dueño ya sollozaba y no perdía la esperanza de poder salir bien librado de esta.

Milo sentía que con esos besos traicionaba a Kanon, pero no solo pensaba en él, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

-Mph… Cam… Camus, por favor…déjame, no lo hagas… por favor… yo… yo confié en ti.- decía entre sollozos y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Tranquilo mi amor. No te voy a lastimar, te va a gustar, ya verás.- decía el otro mientras recorría con sus heladas manos el pecho desnudo de Milo, buscando las caderas, los muslos, y más.

-No Camus… no entiendes… yo… yo no…yo quiero… quiero casarme y… -

-¿Casarte?-

-Sí, con Kanon.- su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente, necesitaba tiempo para reponerse y luchar.

- No amor. Ya te tengo donde quiero y no voy a dejarte ir. Si lo que quieres es casarte, te casarás conmigo, y entonces sí, tendrás que entregarte a mí por completo.-

Milo abrió los ojos horrorizado ante esta idea, y aterrado por la situación en la que se encontraba, intentó defenderse.

-No puedes obligarme.-

-Sí puedo. Si no le rompes el corazón a Kanon y te casas conmigo, te juro que me deshago de él, y ya sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz.-

-Con él no te metas.-

-¿Entonces? Si te casas conmigo no lo tocaré, pero una queja tuya y te juro que hasta lo mato. – Le dijo apretando sus muñecas duramente.

-Ayyy… está bien… está bien… haré lo que me dices.-

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar mi amor.- dijo en voz baja a Milo mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos esa bella cara. –Ahora vístete que no me gusta llegar tarde al trabajo.-

Milo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio, pero Camus se interpuso. -¿A dónde vas amor?-

-Tengo que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme. Muévete.- dijo Milo soberbio al decir lo último, pero la mirada de furia que le puso Camus hizo desaparecer esa seguridad que de pronto se apoderó de él. –Por…por favor.-

-Eso no es necesario Milo. Traje tus cosas, a partir de hoy vivirás conmigo. Vístete, tu ropa está en el clóset. -

Milo no tuvo otra opción que obedecer, no quería averiguar de lo que su ahora dueño podía ser capaz. Quince minutos después, Milo bajaba las escaleras con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos denotaban tristeza. Venía pensando en el momento en que tendría que mirar a Kanon a los ojos y decirle que no lo amaba, y que se casaría con Camus porque era él su verdadero amor. Esa había sido la orden de Camus; quería saber que Kanon había sido destrozado por Milo, y lo excitaba la sola idea de verlo acabado. El pobre Milo venía pensando en eso que ignoró los pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras, y casi choca con esa persona.

-¡Mi niño hermoso!- le dijo abrazándolo con gran amor y ternura.

Milo alzó la mirada y vio al único amor de su vida, más guapo que nunca: esos bellos ojos verdes que siempre lo miraban con amor, su cabello largo y rebelde que le encantaba jalara para molestarlo, esos labios que solo se atrevían a besarlo a él, y el par de fuertes brazos que siempre lo hacían sentir protegido y le brindaban calor.

No… él no sería prisionero de Camus. Encontraría la forma de estar con Kanon. Tal vez podrían irse a otro país, como hace tiempo lo planeaban. ¡Sí! ¡Esa era una buena idea! Aprovecharía que Camus no estaba para decirle toda la verdad a Kanon y marcharse de ahí.

-Ay, qué bonita pareja. Lástima que ya sean historia.- Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Milo y lo más rápido que pudo se separó de su amor.

-Cam… Camus… yo… no es… déjame explicarte por favor.- le pidió Milo mirándolo con temor.

-Te escucho. Y más te vale que lo que vi haya sido la despedida.-

Kanon no entendía el comportamiento de su novio y porqué de repente le daba explicaciones a Camus.

-¿Qué quieres Camus? ¿Porqué no te vas a fastidiar a alguien más y nos dejas en paz?- lo enfrentó Kanon.

-Claro que me largo. No me interesa ver tu estúpida cara, pero Milo se viene conmigo.- diciendo esto último lo jaloneó bruscamente cerca de él y tomó con rudeza su mano, para prácticamente jalarlo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Espérate! ¿Qué haces con Milo? ¡Suéltalo!-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te quedes con él? Milo ahora es mío.- La cara de Kanon estaba desencajada, no entendía, y Milo no se atrevía a mirarlo. Viendo esto Camus dedujo que su novio no le había dicho aún nada a su rival. -¿No le has dicho mi amor?- preguntó a Milo, recalcando las últimas dos palabras. Al no recibir respuesta, tomó de la barbilla al menor y lo besó en la boca, buscando con su mirada la cara de Kanon, que estaba sorprendido y horrorizado.

-No lo toques Camus.- Le gritó Kanon lleno de ira.

-¡No Kanon! Por… por favor… Camus y yo…- Milo no pudo acabar su frase y el lacio lo ayudó.

-Lo que Milo trata de decirte es que somos pareja, desde hace algún tiempo te lo ha intentado decir, pero no quería romperte el corazón, ¿verdad amor?-

-Si.-

-Tú no eres divertido y yo sí. ¿O no Milo?-

-Sí.- apenas podía contestar, y por ningún motivo quería alzar la cara.

-Y no te preocupes Kanon, Milo escogió a un ganador, así que nada le faltará. Jajajaja.- se burló de él, y no vio que Milo miraba a Kanon pidiéndole perdón y derramando un par de lágrimas.

Kanon se quedó estático. No entendía porqué Milo se había ido con Camus si decía amarlo tanto. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, porque Milo seguía siendo un niñito que no sabía lo que quería. Respiró hondo y se dijo a sí mismo que eso era lo mejor. Al parecer Milo había jugado con él, ¿por qué no le dijo nada desde el principio? ¿Por qué no le dijo que no quería casarse-? ¿Y qué significó el abrazo que le dio antes de que Camus se apareciera? Lo sintió tan real, sintió el amor y cariño de Milo. ¿Y esa mirada triste? No. Algo había raro en todo esto. Él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

"Recuérdalo Kanon, no siempre creas en lo que tus ojos ven. A veces nos engañan con gran facilidad." Con esta idea en mente, el ojiverde entró a su departamento a cambiarse para irse a la oficina, y con la clara intención de recuperar al amor de su vida.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	6. ¿¡Una boda!

**Hola! Actualizando este fic... espero les guste. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review. **

**Disclaimer: SS no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. **

**Capítulo 6. ¿¡Una Boda?! **

En el camino al trabajo Milo iba callado, con la expresión de quien está reprimiendo una terrible ira.

Recordaba la cara de Kanon cuando le dijo que éste se enteró que andaba con Camus. No podría perdonarse por eso, por no haber defendido su amor como debía.

-Quita esa cara Milo. Quiero que todos vean lo felices que somos.-

-Te odio.- dijo el ojiturquesa en casi un susurro.

-¿Me odias? ¡Jajajajajajaja! Entonces tendré que enseñarte a amarme. Y créeme que para mí será un placer.- Y aprovechando una parada, tomó a Milo de su larga cabellera obligándolo a voltear hacia él para besarlo violentamente. Disfrutó de los labios que eran presos de su boca, los mordisqueó a placer sin importarle los quejidos del menor.

-¿Ves? Con mucho gusto te enseño Milo.-

-Me das asco Camus. No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez.-

-Uy, qué respondón me saliste. Mejor, me gusta tu carácter, para qué quiero a alguien sumiso que haga cuanto yo le ordeno a la primera. Pero bueno, también tengo mi límite y más te vale no pasarlo porque si no… adiós Kanon, ¿entiendes?-

- …-

-Interpretaré tu silencio como un sí.-

Cuando llegaron a la empresa Camus tomó a Milo de la mano, y antes de ir a su lugar se paseó por todas las oficinas con el pretexto de saludara todos. A la mayoría de sus compañeros les parecía extraño este comportamiento, ya que nunca lo hacía. Cuando se despedía, después de hacer plática un par de minutos, le daba un beso en la mejilla a Milo y le decía cosas como "despídete mi amor", "vámonos cariño", etc. Su objetivo era, claro está, que todos se enteraran lo más rápido posible de que Milo estaba con él. Entonces interrogarían a Kanon hasta el cansancio, quien se sentiría peor por la decepción y humillación causadas. Así su vida se volvería cada vez más insoportable y se iría de ahí. Milo nunca lo volvería a ver.

"Y si esto no funciona, tendré que desaparecerte yo mismo Kanon." Pensaba el lacio.

Finalmente llegaron a su área, ya todos estaban ahí, incluso el mismo Kanon.

-Hola Dokho.-

-Hola Camus, hola Milo.- Contestó Dokho como con la sonrisa de siempre y sin darse cuenta de la situación. Los observó unos instantes, los miró de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba… "algo no me checa con esta imagen," pensaba, hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo clic. ¿Qué rayos hace Milo tomado de la mano con Camus? Los miró extrañados…

-¿Sucede algo Dokho?- le preguntó Camus divertido.

-¿Eh? No, nada. Es que tengo todavía algunos pendientes que me preocupan bastante.-

-Bueno, luego nos vemos. Ah, por cierto… quiero que te enteres por mí… Milo es ahora mi novio.-

Dokho abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Milo en espera de su respuesta.

-Sí. Soy su novio. Con permiso.- Se soltó de la mano de Camus irritado y se fue a su lugar.

-Déjalo. Está de malas porque no durmió bien, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Jajaja.-

"¿Y qué rayos hace Milo con Camus?" pensaba Dokho. Esa relación se le hacía muy extraña. ¿Qué no se iba a casar con Kanon?

Camus fue al lugar de Milo y nuevamente lo forzó a besarlo.

-Pórtate bien mi amor. Te voy a estar vigilando. Vengo por ti a la hora de la comida.-

-Déjame en paz.- dijo en un tono muy bajito pero molesto para que solamente escuchara su captor. Y como si nada prendió su computadora y se puso a trabajar. El lacio se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada burlona a su novio. "Como me voy a divertir contigo."

Mientras tanto, a Kanon los minutos parecían durar eternidades, ya todos se habían enterado de su rompimiento con Milo, y no podía evitar darse cuenta que ya empezaban a murmurar. Incluso había escuchado rumores como "Milo solo jugó con él, ya llevaba tiempo engañándolo." También decían algo parecido a "Kanon no vale la pena. Es mucho mejor Camus." No podía concentrarse, su cabeza solo le daba para intentar entender como había pasado esto.

-¿Kanon?-Dokho ya llevaba tiempo llamándolo. -¿Kanon?-dijo en un tono más fuerte.

-¿Sí Dokho?- Preguntó dándose cuenta al fin que alguien lo llamaba.

-¿Puedes venir a mi oficina?-

Kanon obedeció y siguió a su jefe hasta la oficina y cerró la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí. ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Primero quiero saber si estás bien.-

-Te digo que sí.-

-No mientas. Ya vi lo que pasó con Milo.-

-¿Ya viste?-

-Sí. Vino con Camus y estaban tomados de la mano. El sinvergüenza me lo presentó como su novio.-

Para Kanon ya no era novedad y solo bufó molesto.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó nuevamente el peliazul intentando cambiar de tema. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a su jefe metiéndose en su vida amorosa.

-¿No me vas a decir? Está bien, sabes que cuando quieras puedes hablar conmigo.- Hizo una pausa y Kanon creyó que ya había terminado por lo que se levantó. –Espera Kanon. Te llamé porque surgió una emergencia en una de las plantas. Necesito que estés allá por lo menos dos meses, van a llegar unos auditores, los socios, y tú eres quien me puede ayudar. ¿Cómo ves?-

"¿Qué hago? Si me voy me alejo más de Milo y tal vez no lo pueda recuperar. Aunque tal vez me de tiempo de olvidarme de todo, aclararé mis sentimientos y él los suyos. Con suerte a mi regreso ya ni andan."

-Pues… suena interesante Dokho. Muchas gracias por tu confianza.-

-Gracias a ti por tu ayuda. Al rato nos ponemos de acuerdo para tu salida y hospedaje.-

-De acuerdo, regreso después.-

El resto del día pasó sin sobresaltos, Camus llamaba a Milo de vez en cuando para solicitarle algún análisis o documento, pero no perdía la oportunidad de jugar un rato con él.

Llegó la hora de la salida y Camus ni tardo ni perezoso fue a recordarle a Milo que se tendría que ir con él. Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban libres y miraba fijamente a Milo.

-¿Qué quieres Camus?-

-Te estoy esperando.-

-Pues me voy a tardar porque aún tengo trabajo pendiente. Vete tú.-

-No amor. Yo aquí te espero. Sirve que admiro tu belleza.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Milo no pudo seguir trabajando, sentía que lo estaban vigilando y esa sensación nunca le había gustado. Diez minutos después se dio por vencido y apagó su computadora. Ya no se sentía a gusto.

Camus tomó a Milo de la mano, y como si fuera un hombre presumiendo un trofeo, se paseó nuevamente por toda la oficina despidiéndose de todos, y al llegar al lugar de Kanon se detuvo para molestarlo.

-Adiós Kanon. Suerte en tu viaje. – volteó a ver a su novio, que agachaba la mirada y no miraba a su ex porque aún sentía mucha pena. -¿Cómo ves amor? Aquí a nuestro amigo Kanon le está yendo muy bien. ¿Sabías que le han asignado un trabajo especial de unas de las plantas y ser irá por un tiempo? Eso significa que seguramente le darán un bono. Bien dicen que al que tiene suerte en el dinero le va muy mal en el amor.-

-Kanon es muy inteligente. Dokho confía en él, y estoy seguro que hará un buen trabajo.- dijo más para Kanon que para Camus e intentando no sonar sorprendido, aunque por dentro se le rompía le corazón porque estaría lejos de su amor.

-¿Porqué no te largas de una vez Camus?-

-Lo mejor de todo esto es, mi amor, que Kanon dejará de molestarte y merodearte. Ojalá que aproveches mejor tu tiempo allá eh. Y… no regreses. Aquí no tienes nada que sea tuyo. Jajajaja.- Rió jalando a Milo con rudeza.

-¿Te digo otra cosa amor?- continuó cuando estuvieron fuera de la empresa. - El tonto ese aceptó sin chistar. Es obvio que no quiere estar aquí. Me pregunto porqué…-

Milo ya no dijo más, se quedó pensando en que el amor de su vida se iba a ir por dos largos meses y lo dejaría en manos del asqueroso de Camus. Tendría que encontrar una oportunidad de hablar con él antes de que se fuera y aclarar las cosas. Claro, sin que su carcelero se diera cuenta.

Llegaron al departamento de Camus, hacía calor y Milo fue directo a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

-Milo… cámbiate. Vamos a ir a una fiesta de unos amigos míos.-

-No. Yo me quedo.- Tal vez podría aprovechar la oportunidad e irse.

-No soy tonto. No te dejaré aquí solo.-dijo tomándolo de la cintura y acercando su cara ala de Milo le dijo en un susurro –No creerás que te quedarás con tantas tentaciones, ¿o sí? Además, eres mi novio y vas a donde yo vaya. ¡Cámbiate! – le ordenó con rudeza.

A Milo no le quedó más que cambiarse. Intentaría mantener la fiesta en paz por lo menos hasta pensar en un plan. Al fin y al cabo, Camus tarde o temprano bajaría la guardia. Tal vez esta fiesta sería una buena ocasión.

Un rato más tarde ambos llegaban al lugar de la fiesta. Era una casa grande, blanca y tenía un gran jardín. La zona era de las más ricas de la ciudad y Milo creyó que se encontraría con pura gente snob.

-Hola Camus.- los recibió un tipo alto, cabello celeste y ondulado, muy atractivo, pero algo afeminado. -¿Quién es tu pareja esta noche?- le preguntó viendo a Milo de arriba a abajo.

-Él es Milo, mi prometido.-

-¿Tu prometido?- preguntó con asombro. -¿El juerguista Camus Acuario se casa? ¡Qué sorpresa!-

-Sí Afrodita. En dos meses será la boda.-

Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Camus nunca le comentó de sus planes. Ahora sí estaba asustado. En dos meses se convertiría en la sombra fiel de su opresor. En dos meses Kanon no estaría, ni podría rescatarlo.

-¿Y no me vas a invitar?-

-Sí. Luego mandaré a hacer las invitaciones.-

-¿Y tú niño? ¿Cómo te sientes? Pronto serás Milo de Acuario.- le dijo emocionado el peliceleste. –Has de saber que tu futuro esposo aquí era un conquistador. Nadie se le resistía.-

"Milo de… Acuario… de Acuario…" Palabras que se grabaron en la mente de Milo, que se quedó estático al saber cuál era su futuro.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Un plan

**Capítulo 7. **

-¡Hey! ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón o qué?- El peli celeste volvió a Milo a la realidad. -¿Qué se siente haber conquistado al más galán?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ay sí, niño. Tu maridito aquí, así como lo ves es todo un Don Juan. Se la pasaba de conquista en conquista, incluso una vez…-

-Ejem… ¿por qué no te callas Afro?-

-Uy sí, perdón.-

Milo se paró y de inmediato lo detuvo Camus.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A tomar aire. Suéltame.- Le contesto soltándose con fuerza del agarre.

-Ja. Como que no están de humor para ti.-

-Deja de decir tonterías Afrodita. Hablaré con él en la casa.-

-Oye, por cierto, ¿no te vas a cambiar? Pensé que tu depa solo era mientras encontrabas otra casa. Eso es muy pequeño para ti y tu… niño.-

-Sí, ya sé. Ya compré una casa, pero por el momento el plan es quedarnos ahí.-

Ambos hombres continuaron en su conversación, y Milo aprovechó que estaba solo para pensar… podía aguantar a Camus con u tonterías de "eres mi novio", pero casados… la situación se pondría peor. Ahí sí de plano no lo dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra. De pronto el oji-turquesa tenía una cara de susto total. Ya se estaba imaginando en esa situación. El inútil de Camus ya había probado lo que era… un inútil. Hasta el agua se le quemaba. Y no era por nada, pero él ya había aprendido un par de trucos de Kanon. Y no digamos de lo desordenado que era… siempre tenía que buscar entre todo el montón de ropa algo que fuera de él, porque lo del otro era problema del otro. Seguramente él tendría que hacerla de cocinero…y seguro tendría que levantar el tiradero. "Yo voy a ser…"

-Hola.-

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola.- Volteó y vio al que era el supuesto anfitrión de la fiesta.

-Milo…quiero que me contestes y me digas solo la verdad. Te juro que no voy a ur a decirle a Camus.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué te casas con él?-

-¿Perdón?- Milo no confiaba en ese tipo, siendo amigo de Camus qué se podía esperar. Seguro era una trampa del otro. Algo raro había en esa pregunta.

-Es que no te veo muy animado por eso.-

-¿Y?-

-Me preocupa que mi amigo y tú vayan a cometer un error.-

-Mira Afrodita ¿porqué no vas con él y le dices?-contestó Milo dándose la media vuelta.

-¡No! Espera.- dijo el otro tomándolo de la mano.

-Perdona mi intromisión, pero es que tú te ves muy inseguro y él todo lo contrario. Por favor Milo… dime la verdad… ¿aceptaste de buena gana?-

-Sí, solo tengo un poco de miedo… ya sabes…- El chico no confiaba en él como para decirle la verdad.

-Bueno… te creo entonces.- Contestó Afrodita, que a su vez tampoco estaba muy seguro de la verdad en las palabras de Milo.

-Mejor me voy.-

-Te veo luego Milo.- "Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Camus. Esto no me gusta nada."

Milo regresó a la reunión, intentaría persuadir a Camus de irse, en ese lugar no se sentía muy a gusto. Lo fue a buscar en la sala, pero no estaba. Fue a la cocina y tampoco. Se dirigió nuevamente al jardín y solo estaba Afrodita. Nuevamente regresó a la sala, pero Camus seguís sin aparecer. "Qué raro." Pensó Milo. "¿Por qué me dejó solo? ¡Momento! Esta oportunidad no la voy a volver a tener. Mejor me pinto de colores." Y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta tratando de no llamar la atención.

-¡Milo!- Una voz familiar le echó a perder su objetivo. -¡Hey Milo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Aioria! Hola. Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- Le daba mucho gusto ver una cara familiar y agradable para él.

-Un amigo de Shura lo invitó y yo me le pegué. Anda por ahí hablando de negocios, pero ya me aburrí.-

-Y de seguro estás buscando con quien entretenerte.-

-Ya te encontré Milo.- dijo divertido Aioria.

-Ja, ja, ja.-

-¿Y tú? No me has dicho qué haces aquí.-

-Pues…-

-¿A poco Kanon también está? ¿Y te dejó solo?- Preguntó volteando para todos lados tratando de localizar al susodicho.

-Pues no. Kanon no está aquí Aioria.-

-¿Te dejó venir solo? ¿A ti? ¿A su adorado niño?-

Milo ya se estaba impacientando. Pero Aioria era su amigo, confiaba en él y podía usarlo para su nuevo plan. Al final necesitaría desahogarse con alguien si algo no salía bien… y en el mejor de los casos pues… igual seguiría necesitando a su amigo de su lado.

-Kanon y yo ya no somos novios.-

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?- un grito se le salió a Aioria de la sorpresa. Eso sí no se lo esperaba. -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Si hasta plan de boda tenían y todo eso. ¿Qué les pasó?-

-Ay Aioria. Hace mucho que no platicamos.-dijo triste Milo.

-Cuéntame entonces Milo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-

-Estoy con Camus.-

-¿En serio? ¡Muy bien Milo! Te dije que era mejor que Kanon. Ese tipo es un dios y por lo que he escuchado tu galán tiene mucha lana. Entonces estoy feliz por ti. Pensé que había pasado una tragedia.-

-Aioria…- dijo Milo con una venita en su frente.- ¿Me vas a dejar contarte todo?-

-¡Ups! Si amigo. Perdóname. A ver…-

-Verás…-

-¡Espera! Deja voy por unas cervezas. ¿Quieres?-

-¡Aioria!-dijo en tono impaciente el oji turquesa.

-No me tardo, en serio. Para que no se te seque la garganta.- Y rápido se levantó de la silla donde ya se había sentado tan cómodamente para ir por su preciada bebida. Y en serio no se tardó. El alcohol hace milagros, y Aioria era su fan. Eso sí, no era un borracho. En segundos ya había una cubeta con seis cervezas que quien sabe de dónde sacó con hielo para que no se calentaran mientras charlaban.

-A ver, ahora sí, cuéntame.-

-Bueno, pues un día Camus y otro tipo…- Milo le contó toda la historia, tratando de omitir uno que otro detalle que consideraba vergonzoso.

Casi una hora después Milo había terminado su narración y Aioria con sus cervezas.

-Amigo… perdóname por no haber estado ahí para ayudarte. Pero, ¿porqué no me dijiste?-

-Me daba miedo y pena, pero ahora te lo cuento para que me ayudes con mi plan.-

-¿Vas a huir y quieres que te de asilo?-

-Ese fue mi primer instinto, escaparme a la primer oportunidad. Pero voy a hacer algo mejor. Solo tengo que asegurarme primero que Kanon no corre ningún peligro.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Haré lo mismo que hacen mis mascotitas.-

Aioria puso cara de reflexión, y trató recordar qué era eso que hacían las adoradas mascotas de Milo.

-Hum… recuerdo que me contaste que tus dos escorpiones ya tenían familia.-

-Sí, y la mamá se comió a dos.-

-Es cierto.- Aioria abrió sus enormes ojos de sorpresa. -¿Te vas a comer a Camus?-

-¡No!-

-Ah, ya me habías asustado. ¿Entonces qué tienen que ver tus mascotas con él?-

-Que así como ellos son rápidos y certeros en sus ataques, yo haré lo mismo.-

-¿Lo vas a envenenar?-

-No.-

-¿Lo vas a matar?-

-No.-

-¿Le vas a inyectar… no sé… algo?-

-No.-

-¿Le vas a esconder un escorpión en sus ropas, o en la cama para que lo piquen y se muera?-

-¡Que no lo voy a matar!-

-¿Entonces? Tú dijiste no sé qué de rápido y certero.-

- A lo que me refiero es que le voy a dar pelea. Quiere casarse conmigo... ¡órale! Me va a tener que aguantar.-

-¿Y si se enoja y le hace algo a Kanon?-

-Por eso me tengo que asegurar que él esté a salvo. Cuando Kanon no esté yo iniciaré con mi plan. Te lo juro Aioria, a Camus le van a dar ganas de mandarme a volar. Y cuando Kanon regrese le explicaré todo y volveremos.-

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si algo falla en tu plan?-

-¿Como qué? Kanon tarde o temprano se irá, Camus se va a hartar de mí y si no, le busco amantes para tener una razón que nos impida casarnos, o por lo menos que me deje en paz… te lo juro, voy a hacer lo que sea para librarme de él.-

-¿Y si Kanon no te perdonara?-

-Confío en que lo hará. Si no me cree, tú puedes ser mi testigo y ayudarme a reconciliarme con él. Así servirás de algo, jajaja.-

-Muy gracioso. Pero en serio Milo, ¿si no?-

-Pues… también haré lo posible para que no suceda, pero… si él encuentra a alguien o de plano quiere olvidarme, entonces no me quedará más que desearle buena suerte y que sea feliz.- dijo con un poco de tristeza, Aioria tenía razón. Un "no" rotundo de Kanon era una posibilidad.

-Seguro que no se resistirá si le pones ojos de borrego a medio morir. ¡Con eso lo matas! – dijo Aioria dándole ánimos a su amigo.

-Eso espero amigo. Entonces…- Milo cambió su mirada por completo.-¿Me ayudarás?-

-Cuando pones esa mirada me das miedo. ¡Pero claro que te ayudo amigo!-

-Perfecto. Entonces luego te llamo.-

-¿Y ahora?-

-Ahora creo que Shura te está buscando.- dijo viendo que el susodicho venía llegando.

-Hola Milo.-

-Hola Shura.-

-Te he estado buscando.-

-¿En serio? Llevo como una hora aquí con Milo.-

-Ejem.. o sea, ahorita te vine a buscar.-

-Bueno, bueno… me dio gusto verte Shura. Voy a ver si encuentro a Camus.-

-¿Camus?-

-Sí, luego te cuento amor. Entonces espero tu llamada Milo.- El joven asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó de la pareja que andaba ya en plenos arrumacos.

Según el plan de Milo, el primer paso era cerciorarse de encontrar a Camus… ¿ o no? También se le hacía raro que no lo estuviera buscando. Fue al jardín nuevamente, y nada. A la cocina… tampoco estaba. Tal vez estaría en la sala con sus amigos conspirando a ver a quién más le arruinarían la vida. No. Tampoco. ¿Se iría sin él? ¿Y si se fue a buscar a Kanon? Salió corriendo a buscar el auto de Camus… si había ido por Kanon… ¿pero porqué? ¿Sería que escuchó su plan? ¡Ay no! "Por favor que no se haya ido."

-¡Afrodita!- exclamó viendo al susodicho salir. -¿Has visto a Camus?-

-No Milo. Hace un rato estaba en la sala con el idiota de Radamanthys.-

-¿Qué?-

-Veo que a ti tampoco te cae bien, lo noto por tu reacción.-

-No, él no me agrada. ¿Sabes si… se fue con él?-

-No lo sé.-

-Gracias. Si lo ves dile que ya me fui a la casa.-

-Claro. Yo le digo.-

"Tengo que asegurarme que Kanon está bien, que esos dos no le hayan hecho algo."

Milo paró el primer taxi que pasó y se dirigió a su departamento esperando encontrar a Kanon sin un rasguño, o mejor aún… no encontrarlo. No habría podido despedirse de él, pero dadas las circunstancias, eso sería lo mejor.

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
